


Moments Like These (Drabble Collection)

by NeroAngelo



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Characters will be added in time, Gen, M/M, for now its a bloody mary collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroAngelo/pseuds/NeroAngelo
Summary: The air is noticeably heavier, causing Jim to cough into his fist at the weight in his lungs and he has to blink the stars out of his eyes before one more glace upward. Only then does he realize how darkened the sky has become, a murky drowning blue like a deep nightmare. There’s a slow realization as to how the touch felt like a cold claw, goosebumps raising on his skin where it might’ve made contact.It’s probably about time to leave
Relationships: Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Final Day

**Author's Note:**

> my brain says "you have a daily wordcount of 500" and im like "yes, good sir, thank you very much."  
> 300 goes to bloody mary the other 200 go to my bf
> 
> find me @leonleonhart and @neroangelus on tumblr

A delicate touch trails down the back of Jimothan’s arm that’s bare from where he rolled up his sleeves, bringing his gaze away from the stars of the isolated mountainside sky. Admittedly, with its strict curfew, star-gazing on the Habitat is a risky hobby. With the big event tomorrow and everyone leaving that night, he thought it appropriate to glimpse at any stars that weren’t blocked by the crooked tower of Habit one last time.

A good chunk of the Habiticians were gathering in the courtyard before heading out, Kamal leading everyone out personally late into the evening, and Jimothan didn’t think anyone noticed when he wandered off to the vacant carnival. Looking around him for the source of the touch he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but Jim keeps his eyes more earthbound while he continues to sit in silence.

The flower kid wasn’t present, so maybe that’s why he feels restless.

Kid’s hat barely reached above Jimothan’s shoulders, yet they were hanging back to have one last big talk with the big boss, getting about as much sleep as everyone else was in the process.

The air is noticeably heavier, causing Jim to cough into his fist at the weight in his lungs and he has to blink the stars out of his eyes before one more glace upward. Only then does he realize how darkened the sky has become, a murky drowning blue like a deep nightmare. There’s a slow realization as to how the touch felt like a cold claw, goosebumps raising on his skin where it _might’ve_ made contact.

It’s probably about time to leave.


	2. Drinking at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trying to get comfy,” as he says. His knee brushing close to Trencil’s own, the contact making him jump before settling into place again. That much closer.
> 
> Rinse and repeat over the course over a couple hours, passing pleasantly slow into the night. It was one of their many regular meetings. Date nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay

It’s with every pass of the bottle.

Trencil’s body slips slightly into the cushion as Jimothan’s weight inches that much closer.

“Trying to get comfy,” as he says. His knee brushing close to Trencil’s own, the contact making him jump before settling into place again. That much closer.

Rinse and repeat over the course over a couple hours, passing pleasantly slow into the night. It was one of their many regular meetings. Date nights.

Trencil smiles into the lip of the tinted glass bottle, Jimothan giving his own crooked smile back. His face is flush from a combination of the close contact and the alcohol, the color growing deeper as Trencil tips his head back for another drink. They’d started out with glasses, for the first cup over a lovely dinner Jimothan prepared, but they were left behind on the dining table as the two moved to his living room couch.

The wine was somewhere between pricey and moderate, something becoming of Jimothan’s character. The thought put into the selection might matter, but Trencil was hardly a wine drinker and in this moment it mattered little. The year, the name, and the taste, it faded to nothing against the heat warming Trencil’s side. Jimothan’s hand brushes against his own and the bottle nearly slips out of his grasp, the contact shooting sparks through his fingertips and up his spine.

That’s the first stumble of the night, but with luck Jimothan stops the bottle from toppling over and splashing the both of them. It doesn’t stop Trencil’s thoughts from racing however. He’s lost in those eyes that give off such a faint glow like his own, lost in the way they glitter and compliment his smile so well. 


	3. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every hug, kiss, and patient gaze when Jimothan would feel overwhelmed. Each morning, night, and a custom made cup of coffee waiting in the afternoon. The rose blossoms popping up on the near-withered bush Trencil lovingly brought back to life.
> 
> It’s so much, and yet it’s so simply them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest one so far

A faint light glows through the medium-thick curtains that keep the room just dim enough to remain unbothersome, but light enough that it wakes Jimothan for his late afternoon shift at an inner-city restaurant bar. Today, though, he didn’t have to go anywhere in particular, instead he blinks the sleep out of his eyes. A naturally light sleeper given the chance to genuinely rest, even a touch of light is enough to wake him without the use of his usual alarm. He coughs, throat dry after the late evening that stretched into early morning where he all but collapsed into Trencil’s arms, Nat gone to join the rest of the kid’s hangout at the Habit manor for the remainder of school break.

Doing his best not to wake Trencil, he carefully stretches his limbs before settling back into place determined to enjoy the moment and ignore his sore back after walking back and forth all night. Jim turns his gaze from the sunlit window to Trencil and he feels the gentle flutter of butterflies start to gather in his chest.

Trencil is still asleep, a pleasant smile on his face from whatever dream that entertains him. Jim gently reaches up a hand to brush back a loose strand of hair away from Trencil’s face, tucking it behind an ever slightly pointed ear and resting the palm of his hand on his cheek. It gets a slight reaction from him, Trencil nuzzling into the warm touch, still asleep and a gentleness to his face that usually remains masked by a mature composure.

The butterflies from earlier threaten to overspill as Jim fondly traces along his face with his thumb and he gently coughs again, trying to swallow the feeling back down. Feeling so strongly felt like too much for a little moment, but really it was every ‘small moment’ adding up together each time.

Every hug, kiss, and patient gaze when Jimothan would feel overwhelmed. Each morning, night, and a custom made cup of coffee waiting in the afternoon. The rose blossoms popping up on the near-withered bush Trencil lovingly brought back to life.

It’s so much, and yet it’s so simply them.

Jim’s hand moves away, tucking back into silk soft hair and gently scratching the back of Trencil’s head, eliciting a deep purr from him. The moment lulls, the rumble soothing Jimothan, causing his eyes to grow heavy again and his head sinks into the pillow again. One eye staying half-open to keep watch, though he’s quickly fading.

“Are you certain you wish to sleep in so late, my dear?” Trencil’s eyes remain closed, but a more cheeky smile had replaced that earlier softness at some point. It nearly startles Jimothan back to being fully awake, the butterflies doing a small flip and making him stumble slightly on his words.

“Wuh- Well, what’s wrong with takin’ a breather?” He’s not quite sure why he felt the need to be on the defensive, but Trencil is used to that. In fact, it gets a small giggle from Trencil whose eyes flutter open, dark irises focusing on Jimothan’s face.

“Nothing.” Trencil inches his body a touch closer to him, an arm uncurling from in front of him and reaching to rest on Jimothan’s waist. His purr growing stronger as his cold skin warms next to the body heat, “I’m quite enjoying this as well.” He closes his eyes again, dipping his head in to rest against Jimothan’s and humming at the close contact. “Though your heart might be beating loud enough to wake the neighborhood.”

“Aw, shut it.”


	4. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those moments always seem to stretch on, becoming infinitely long for such a significantly small moment in an immortal life, but the romantic in Jim told him it was the effect of Trencil’s long life colliding with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil risqué ;-)

Pausing. Trencil does like to pause.

His hand sliding down Jimothan’s back as he starts to pass by, pulling him in to press their foreheads together. One lingering kiss to the back of his hand.

Those moments always seem to stretch on, becoming infinitely long for such a significantly small moment in an immortal life, but the romantic in Jim told him it was the effect of Trencil’s long life colliding with his own. His heart fluttered at the thought, the same longing ache he’d made a friend over the few months they danced around putting a name to what they were.

And then there’s moments that felt like a rush.

Trencil presses Jimothan against the wall of the hallway that leads to the bedroom, kissing him over and over leaving him breathless and longing for more. His head spins slightly from the half gasps of air he manages to gather before Trencil’s on him again, a nimble leg finding a resting place between his own and sending a pleasant buzz up his spine only adding to his already racing mind.

It was nice at first, but it was becoming a form of torture that Jimothan has to tap out of, taking a few deep breaths as Trencil relents for the moment.

“J-jeez,” Jimothan pants, watching Trencil’s eyelashes flutter closed and the corner of his eyes wrinkle with his smile, “you in a hurry to get somewhere?”

“Just a few more steps, and through that door.” Trencil licks his lips, eyes opening back up to lock onto Jim’s, dipping his head in to touch their foreheads together, their noses bumping with the movement. “But as you know,” their lips brush together again, “I can be impatient sometimes.”


End file.
